House of Summer
by NINAXFABIAN
Summary: It's summer and the Anubis kids are going home, but when Nina's Gran can't send her the money for her ride, what does she do? She stays with a close friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I'm really excited for this. I know that its winter and this story take place in summer, but I was just too excited to wait for summer. Enjoy! Oh! And in this story the Fabina kiss didn't happed so Nina and Fabian are still the romantically awkward people we fell in love with on the first episode.**

_**Nina's POV**_

I'm so excited. Its finally summer. I can't wait to go home and see all my friends. I promised them I would tell them everything that happened here. Although there's no way I would tell them anything about Sibuna. I'm sure gonna miss everyone here. I know it's only for three months, but still. They're like my second family. Amber is like my very happy little sister; Mara is like the big sister you look up to. Patricia is the cousin you don't like at first, but then becomes one of your best friends. Jerome and Alfie are the devious twins. Mick is the sporty brother and Fabian is the super cute guy who is like family but isn't. Trudy is the mother I never had and Ade is the father I've always wanted. Victor is the creepy uncle. I love everyone in this house. I'm sure gonna miss them. I walk into the dining room and see everyone sitting there.

"Hey," I said in my usual happy tone.

"Hey Nina!" Amber said in her perky tone.

"So what are you guys gonna do this summer?" I asked while buttering my toast.

"I'm going to France with my parents," Amber said super excited.

"I'm going to Greece to see all the ruins," Patricia said looking up from his food

"Jerome is spending the summer with me and my parents in Spain," Alfie said giving Jerome a high five.

"I'm going to America to see all the big tourist spots," Mara said looking up from her book.

"Mick is spending the summer at my house. We're not doing anything special," Fabian said with that gorgeous smile of his.

"What about you, Nina? What are you going to do in America?" Amber asked me.

"I don't know. Shop, ride my bike, help my Gran around the house, hang out with my friends."

"I want to meet them," Amber said pouting.

"I know. Maybe next summer. But not now. They are just going crazy knowing I'm coming home. I don't want to know how they'll react if you guys were coming with me," I said just the thought of the others coming now will be chaotic.

"Okay," Amber said in her perky tone.

"Nina? Someone's on the phone for you," Trudy said gesturing me towards the phone.

**(Nina- normal Gran- bold)**

Hello?

**Hello sweetheart!**

Gran!

**How's things over there?**

Things are great here! What about over there? How are things?

**Great, but...**

But what?

**There's a problem...**

What is it?

**We aren't able to bring you home.**

What? Why?

**Well... A tornado came and destroyed everything. No one's hurt and somehow everything this safe, but the roof got blown off the house and we need to repair it. Unforunately it will take all the money I was going to use for you to come home. I'm so sorry sweetheart.**

Oh no! It fine. I totally understand. I'll be fine here. I'll just hang here with Trudy and Victor.

**Are you sure?**

Yeah no totally. I'll be fine. Just get the house fixed. I'll see as soon as I can.

**Alright. I love you honey. Bye.**

I love you too. Bye.

After she hung up I put the phone down and started to cry like the way I did on my first day here. And just like the first day; Fabian came out to see me.

"Nina? What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing. It's just... My Gran has to use the money she saved up for me to rebuild our roof and now I'm stuck here in Anubis house," I said with my tears threatening to come out again.

Fabian seemed like he got an idea in his head.

"Wait here," he said then ran off to his room.

Soon enough I heard Fabian talking to someone. He came out.

"How would you like to spend the summer with Mick and I at my house?" He asked super happy.

"Are you serious?" I asked just as happy.

"Yeah! I just talked to my parents and they said it was fine!"

I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. Without know I started to lean my head on his shoulder.

"Well well well. Are Romeo and Juliet having yet another moment?" Jerome asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Jerome," Fabian said releasing me.

"Just saying. You both seem to have moments together and you never even do anything about it."

"No we don't," I said with a slight blush.

"Whatever." With that Jerome left the room.

"Come on. We need to get ready. We're leaving in two hours," Fabian said smiling.

"Okay i just need to get dressed and everything. I'll meet you down here," I said already walking up the stair.

I went to the bathroom to take a short ten minute shower. After that I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I put on my susal make up then went to my room to get dressed. I had a strapless light blue floral dress with a small black belt. black flats and silver sunglasses. I had heart shaped earings and a necklace that said "Chance made us sisters, Hearts made us friends". A blue plaid suit case and a black shoulder bag. I walk downstairs and see everyone else already there. Amber wwas wearing a dark pink fading into a light pink shirt, shorts, white sandals, diamond studs, a heart shaped necklace and light pink sunglasses. Patricia was wearing a black dress with a zipper in the front, black flip flops, black sunglasses, a winged heart necklace and bow earring. Mara was wearing a tan floral dress with gold sandals, brown sunglasses, a black bag, a necklace that says peace and heart shaped earrings. Jerome was wearring a white t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans, black vans, and black sunglasses. Alfie was wearing white t-shirt with a cool disign on the left shoulder, blue jeans, black vans and the same kind of sunglasses as Jerome. Mick was wearing a grey t-shirt that said 'No War" with the o like a peace sign, basketball shorts, black and white basketball shoes and a hurley cap. I played basketball against Mick last month and he fell in love with it. Fabian was wearing a hurley blue, black and grey striped v-neck shirt, blue jeans, grey sneakers and brown sunglasses. He was so cute! **(Outfits on my profile). **Fabian's jaw droped when he saw me. He must just really like my dress.

"Well it's time for you all to go," Trudy said starting to cry.

"Awe Trudy," we all said giving her a group. After we let go we we got our bags and headed to our taxies.

"Nina promise to text me every single day," Amber said giving me a hug.

"Promise, and promise me to take a bunch of pictures," I said hugging her back.

I got into the cab; sitting next to Fabian in the back. The ride was full of laughter and jokes. When we finally got out of the cab; Fabian opened my door and I gasped.

**Okay so tell me if you like this story. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews! You are awesome. I love your reviews. They make me lol. I never really thought I was that good of a writer. Enjoy!**

_**Nina's POV**_

Oh. My. Gosh! This house is so amazing! It's huge! It was a beautiful light brown color with about three balconies. I can't believe that he lives here. This house makes mine look like a little shed.**(House on my profile.)**

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked waooried.

"What? Oh! Nothing. It's just..." I started to fade still in amazment.

"Just what?"

"Your house is amazing! It's beautiful!" I said to him.

"Oh well thank you," he said with that beautiful smile.

We walked into the house and it was more beautiful than the outside. There was a huge diamond chandelier and a huge stair case that swirled up.

"You like?" Mick asked me while carring his new basketball.

"I love!" I yelled causing the guys to laugh at me.

"What?" I asked embarrassed.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking... This is your first time in a mansion. Isn't it?" Mick asked still laughing.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked laughing too.

"A little," Fabian said putting his hand on my shoulder closest to him.

I felt sparks when he touched me. Did he feel them too?

'Here let me show you your room," Fabian said taking my bags and already walking up the stairs. Mick and I followed him up to the first door to the right.

"Here we are," he said opening the door.

There was a bunk bed on the left of the room and a desk with a lap top on top. To the right was a closet full of guy clothes.

"Uh... Fabian? Who's clothes are those?" I asked pointing to the closet.

"Oh. Mine. My mom says that none of my friends should love in the guest rooms. My friends are family."

"Oh... Well then where's my bed?" I asked since Mick was putting his stuff on the top bunk and Fabian's stuff was on the bottom bunk.

"You'll be staying in my bed. I use the bunk when there's more that one person is stay over. I usually stay in my bed, but I think it would be better if you stay in it," Fabian said as he was taking the bed out from the wall.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks," I said putting my stuff on the bed. Just then the front door closed.

"Fabian!" A woman's voice called out.

"Where's this girl just _had _to stay with us?" A man's voice called out.

Fabian slapped his forehead and brought Mick and I downstairs.

"Mick, my boy! How are you?" The man asked Mick.

"Great! Amber and I broke up, though. Now I'm with Mara," Mick said to the man.

He was tall with the same dark hair as Fabian. He also has the same smile and nose. The woman was looking at me with the same blue eyes as Fabian.

"Hello sweetie. You must be Nina. I'm Jessica and this is my husband Nicolas," the woman said to me with a soft smile.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Our son here goes non stop about you," Mr. Rutter said causing Fabian to blush.

"Anyways! Um... Where are the girls?" Fabian asked his parents.

Girls? Fabian has girls? Well I should have guessed. I mean he's flippin' rich. I knew I never had a chance with him.

"Well Kayla is at the daycare, Layla is still at school and Olivia is on her way home," Mrs. Rutter said.

Daycare? How old are Fabian's girls?

"Great! Nina you're gonna be able to meet my little sisters," Fabian said putting his hand on my shoulder again.

"You never told me you had sisters," I said crossing my arms.

"You never asked," he said with a smirk.

He had a point.

"I'm home! Oh hey guys," a girl who looked a lot like Fabian, but younger walked throught the door.

"Olivia, this is Nina, my friend," Fabian said gesturing his hand towards me.

"Hi," I said shaking her hand.

"Hello. So you're the famous Nina my big brother tells us so much about," she said smiling.

"OLIVIA! She's just a friend," Fabian said through his teeth.

"Sure..." Olivia said winking.

Fabian then pushed me and Mick back to his room.

"Sorry for my family. They can get really annoying," Fabian said as he closed the door.

"It's no problem. They're really nice."

"Yeah well they just don't know when to shut up."

"Fabian!" A little girls voice called out.

"In my room Layla!" Fabian yelled.

Soon enough we hear little foot steps running up the stairs. The door flew open and a girl with long brown hair who looked about eight years old came in.

"Fabian!" The liitle girl yelled; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Layla! I've missed you so much!" Fabian said squeezing her.

"Layla, this is my friend Nina. Nina, this is my little sister Layla," Fabian said after releasing her.

"Hi," I said with a smile and holding out my hand ready to shake hers. Instead she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"If Fabian loves you, then I love you too," she said causing him to blush yet again.

"Okay Layla. Please leave, we have to unpack," Fabian said pushing Layla out of his room.

"Oh. Okay. But I want to play with Nina more, okay?" She asked.

"Sure. Bye."

"Buy Big brother," she said closing the door.

"So when am I going to meet this Kayla?" I asked after Laya left.

"Why? Want to see me get embarrassed yet again? I tell my family about my new friend and they think I'm in love with the girl," Fabian said plopping onto the bottom bunk.

"Well..." Mick said.

"JUST friends," Fabian said straight to him.

I hid my pain with a little giggle that Fabian smiled at. I guess we're nothing more than friends.

"Fabwian!" A little tiny girls voice called out.

"Here we go," Fabian said.

Just as he said that the door flew open yet again reaving a little girl who looked about four ran through the door jumping on top of him.

"I'v mwissed you soooooooooooooo much!" The little girl yelled. She was just way too cute.

"Kayla, This is my friend Nina."

"Nina! Fabwian goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and-" Kayla said.

"She get's it!" Fabian yelled.

"Did I make you mad at me," Kayla asked starting to cry.

"No no no no no no no no no no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," Fabian said giving her a big hug.

"Am I still your fav-o-ite girl?"

"Of course you are," Fabian said giving her a little high five before she left the room.

"Nina? Help me. I live in a women's world here," he said plopping back down on the bed.

"Ha ha ha. Sorry, but I can't help you. I'm good being an only child."

"DINNER!" Mrs. Rutter yelled from downstairs.

We all walked down and ate dinner. I in the middle on the right side. Fabian sat to my right and Layla sat to my left. Mrs. Rutter sat next to Fabian at the head of the table and Mr. Rutter sat next to Layla on the other side of the table. Righ across from Fabian was Olivia; right across of me was Mick and across form Layla was little Kayla.**(Arrangements on profile.)**Dinner was uneventful. We had spaghetti. It felt weird not having Jerome and Alfie not throw it in your face. After dinner the guys and I got ready for bed. I changed in the bathroom while the guys changed in Fabian's room. I had navy blue New York Yankees tank top and navy blue and white flannel bottoms. I also hadnavy blue slippers with a white bow on top. After I got done I walked back to the room to see the guys ready for bed. Mick had grey t-shirt with dark blue flannel bottoms and grey fuzzy slippers. Fabian had a grey t-shirt with plaid grey flannel bottoms and grey slippers.

"Ready for bed?" Fabian asked me before he yawned.

"Yeah I'm beat," I said while jumping into bed.

We talked for at least another hour before falling asleep. I know that this is going to be an awesome summer.

**There you have it! I hope you liked it. Let's try to get at least 23 reviews. If we're close enough I'll update. Also, if you havn't, check out my other stories. And Just to let you know that when Kayla is talking I tried to make her sound like a little girl. READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I didn't make the basketball team, but that means more time for me to write and add more chapters! So Enjoy!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping on the window sill. I sat up and looked over to the bunk bed and saw that Mick and Fabian weren't there. After getting up and making the bed I walked down the stairs to see Olivia, Mick, Fabian, Kayla and Layla all sitting at the table having breakfast.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," Mick laughed.

"Morning goldie locks," I laughed back. Mick looked at me with a annoyed look on his face.

"Nina? Wiw you sit by me?" Kayla asked me.

"Well of course I will," I said with a smile.

We ate breakfast while laughing and telling stories. The girls were telling me stories about Fabian when he was little.

"And then Fabian went head first into the punch bowl. That was the best thirteenth birthday party I ever had," Olivia said taking a bite out of her toast.

"Okay I get it. Can we please stop talking about me now?" Fabian said with a red face.

"One more Fabian, please?" Layla asked with the cutest little puppy dog face I have ever seen.

"Fine one more," Fabian gave in.

"Okay so when Fabian was nine and I was seven we were walking down to the park and this girl named Maddy Hussley was on the swings. She was Fabian's second biggest crush he has ever had. Well so Fabian was going to tell her how he felt. He started to walk over then tripped over a huge tree root that was popping out of the ground and did a face plant right in a mud puddle. When he stood up his whole body was covered in mud, and when he tried to say something he coughed up mud and dirt. Maddy couldn't stop laughing at him. Fabes was so embarrassed that he ran all the way home crying to mom," Olivia said with a pitty laugh face.

"Okay I was in third grade!" Fabian protested.

"Who cares. I never liked that girl. She was too pushy," Olivia said.

"Wait. You said 'Fabian's biggest crush he has ever had.' Who was his first?" I asked a little jealous.

"It's- OW! Fabian! Did you just kick me?" Olivia yelled.

"Olivia? Can I have a word with you?" Fabian asked already standing up.

"Sure," Olivia said walking towards that stairs.

_**Fabian's POV**_

We walked over to the stairs. Far enough from the others.

"Look. I know you know that I like Nina, but she doesn't and I want to keep it that way," I said quietly- just in case.

"But Fabian. She likes you. I cansee by the way she looks at you."

"Look. You're my little sister. I don't want you to try to get me a new girlfriend. I got enough of that from Amber."

"Well if two girls are both saying the same thing it might mean something."

"Look. I love you, but this is not your battle to fight."

"Just 'll never know if she likes you if you never find out," Olivia said while walking over back to the table.

I hate it when she's right.

_**Nina's POV**_

The two returned to the table.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Mum and dad are taking us out to a fancy dinner tonight for you all," Olivia said jummping a little in her seat.

"Awesome!" Mick yelled.

"Wait. Oh man. I don't have anything fancy to to wear. I didn't think I would need any," I said looking a little embarrassed.

"No problem. We can go shopping today to find you something."

"Great!"

After breakfast we all left to go change. Just like last I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair and do my make up. I went to the bedroom to see the guys all dressed.

"Hey where are you two going?" I asked as I got out my clothes. I was going to wear a black poncho cropped that said Love, dark blue shorts, black flats with a bow on top and fake diamond earrings.

"We're gonna go down to the park and play some basketball," Mick said spinning the ball on his finger tips.

"Cool. Fabian be careful. Watch out for mud puddles and roots," I giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny!" Funny yelled sarcastically.

"Okay. Now get out so I can change," I said pushing the guys out. I got ready and walked downstairs. The girls were all ready and at the door. Olivia was wearing a white cropped shirt that said hi onthe front and bye on the back, blue shorts, black laceless sneakers, mustache earrings and colorful piano keys necklace. Layla was wearing a white t-shirt with a peace sign, blue shorts, zebra print slip ons and a purple bracelet that said I like boys. Little Kayla was wearing a dress that had a sparkly print on vest with the word peace on the white part and a blue and black skirt like bottom, blue strapped sandals and little heart earrings.

"Well let's go! See you guys later!" Olivia said pushing us all out the door.

This should be fun.

**There's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. It's been crazy here in my house and I'm getting very stressed out. I'll try to update soon. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the wait. I've been super busy. I wish I had time to do this, but don't worry I'm not giving up on my stories. Oh and just to let you know Olivia is about fourteen years old. Just to let you know every single outfits I put in all my stories are on my profile. ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

The girls and I started to walk around town looking for a dress for me. We went to seven different stores before finding the perfect outfit. A spaghetti strapped sexy blue dress with strapped high heels, a diamond ring, diamond bracelets, diamond earrings and a heart-shaped diamond necklace.

"Nina Fabian will die after seeing you in this beauty," Olivia said handing me my bag.

"W- what do you mean?" I asked.

"You gotta be joking me. Fabian is crazy about you!"

"I have a boyfwend," Kayla said causing all of us to look at her.

"What?" Layla asked.

"His name is Jeff."

"And when did you two get together?" Olivia asked.

"Yesterday on the bus."

"How did he asked you?" I asked.

"He sat by me and asked me to be his girlfwend and I said sure. But don't tell daddy! I don't want him to yell at me like how he yelled at O-wivia when she started to date."

We all started to laugh at her comment.

"What?"

"Nothing," Olivia said to her youngest sister.

"Hey! I have an idea! Tomorrow night our parents are going to a big party for their friends. We should have a little party with all of us and the guys! We can watch movies eat junk food and play games!" Olivia said.

"Uh... You would have to talk to you brother about that, but sounds fun," I said.

We walked around some more talking and laughing. Until we saw someone Olivia didn't want to see. Maddy Hussley. She was wearing a purple cropped shirt with no undershirt that said Woo hoo, very short shorts with high heel sneakers and an amethyst ring and necklace.

"OMG! Olivia Rutter! I haven't seen you since your dorky brother Fabio went head first into that mud puddle," Maddy said.

The minute she called Fabian Fabio I could tell I wasn't going to be friends with her.

"It's Fabian, and he's doing great. He acually has a girlfriend," Oliva said with a smirk.

When she looked and winked at me I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"WTF. No way! Who? I never thought a girl could acually like him," she said.

I wanted to hit so badly.

"It's her. Her name is Nina Martin," Olivia said pointing to me.

"Wow! Well I'm glad to see that he lowered his standards to something he can get."

"Excuse me?"

"Well It's obvious that he had to high of standard with me, but with you he finally can get somewhere."

"Well it's a lost for you because Fabian is the most incredible boyfriend a girl can have."

What was I saying? We're only friends.

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Maddy!" I guy yelled from across the street.

"Oh that's _my _boyfriend, Justin Lord. Anyways G2G TTYL!"

With that Maddy left us. I really don't her.

"Now you know why I don't like her," Olivia said with a sigh.

"Yeah. Um... Why did you tell her I was Fabian's girlfriend?"

"Because she would just go on on how he still likes her even though he doesn't."

"Oh. Okay. Um... Let's keep walking. Why don't we meet up with the guys. I need to tell Fabian your new plan.

_**Fabian's POV**_

Mick and I were at the basketball court playing some one-on-one.

"Well the score is me eight you seven. How the heck did you get so good?" Mick asked.

"My cousins taught me how to play," I said laughing.

"Wow."

We played for another fifteen minutes. I won with the score being twelve to eleven. Suddenly a guy came up to us.

"Which one of you is Fabian?" The guy asked us.

"I am," I said walking up to him.

"Stay away from my girl."

"Uh... Who are you and whose your girl?

"I'm Justin Lord and my girl is Maddy Hussley. She was talking to your girlfriend and said she wasn't good enough for you."

"My girlfriend?"

"Nina Martin."

Nina said she was my girlfriend? Yes!

"Just stay away from Maddy and we won't have any problems."

With that he left. I can't believe Nina said she was my girlfriend.

"You okay bro?" Mick asked me.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine."

Just then the girls started to walk towards us.

"Hey," Nina said with her beautiful smile.

"Hey," I said back with a smile.

"I need to tell you something," she said while grabbing my hand and walking towards the big fountian in the middle of the park.

_~Meanwhile~_

**_No One's POV_**

Maddy and Justin walked out of the park.

"That felt mean. Maddy why am I doig this?" Justin asked Maddy.

"Because we're better than them. You know I hate to lose."

"But it's-"

"It's what!" Maddy yelled.

"It's brilliant!"

"Smart choice. Now let's go."

The two walked away.

**Wow Maddy is worse than Patricia in the beginning. What's up her sleeve. What's Nina gonna say to Fabian and is he gonna like the plan. Read and find out. I sorta got out of my writers block, but not the whole way. I'm trying hard I'm working hard.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm SO sorry for not updating I'm trying as hard as I can. Being a junior is not easy. I have a lot going on in my life. Thanks so much for staying with me for this long. You guys are the best I couldn't ask for better readers. ENJOY!**

_**Nina's POV**_

I pulled Fabian aside so I could talk to him about Olivia's little plan. He won't want to go through with it. I know he won't. He doesn't like me like that.

"So... When we were getting my outfit for tonight we ran into that girl you used to like, Maddy Hussley. And Olivia came up with this idea where I pretend to be your girlfriend. Isn't that crazy?" I asked without looking at him in the eye.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"It's okay if you don't want to do this scheme. Olivia just wants to put Maddy in her place."

"I'll do it. I mean Maddy does need to be taught a lesson."

"So I guess we are pretend boyfriend and girlfriend," I said with a small smile.

"I guess we are," Fabian said smiling back.

We walked back to the others and told them the plan. After that we decided it was time to go back to the house and get ready.

We walked through the front door to see Mrs. Rutter looking at a small black box.

"Hey mum. What is that?" Fabian asked.

"Your father bought me a new necklace. I can't believe its been nineteen years already."

"Nineteen years?" I asked confused.

"I'm guessing Fabian didn't tell you. Today is Nicholas and my wedding anniversary. Nineteen years ago Nicholas and I got married."

"Oh! Congrats! That's wonderful!"

"It's a tradition in our family to take the family out for a big fancy dinner."

"Oh. that's really nice. The necklace is beautiful. I'm so happy for you and Mr. Rutter," I exclaimed.

"We should start getting ready! Fabian you and Mick go take a shower and get dressed. Nina you come with us to get ready," Olivia ordered.

We all went upstairs to get ready. I quickly turned to Fabian and slapped his forearm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he yelped while holding his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your parent's anniversary?" I asked him.

"I didn't think you would care you if you didn't know," Fabian said he still rubbing his arm.

"You still should've told me," I said crossing my arms.

"Sorry."

Before I could say anything Olivia grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room. She grabbed the dress I bought today and placed it on her bed. I looked over to chair and saw a purple dress with a black thick belt and on top of it was a pair of black flats.**(Outfit on profile)**

"Is that what you wearing?" I asked pointing to the dress.

"Yeah you like it?"

"Yeah it's so cute I also love the flats. What are you going away with it?"

I'm wearing diamond hoop earrings, a heart locket necklace, and a flower ring."

"That's gonna look so cute." "Thanks. Now lets get you ready."

She got out her curling iron and plugged it in. While it was getting hot she got out her make up and said it on her desk. When she was done with my make up she started to call my hair. She did she gave me this curls and pulled them over my left shoulder. I looked in the near and I couldn't believe it.

"You look hot! Fabian want to be able to take his eyes off of you," Olivia said with a proud smile.

I blushed at the thought of Fabian starting at me the entire night. I distracted myself by helping Olivia get ready. She looked so beautiful.

"I don't know if your dad is going to be happy tonight," I said looking at her in the mirror.

"Why not?" She asked worriedly.

"Because all the guys will be staring at you."

We started to laugh and then there was a knock on the door. Kayla came in wearing a black and pink tutu dress with black flats, a pink bracelet, hot pink earrings, and a little hot pink diamond ring. She looked so adorable.

"Mommy and daddy wanted me to tell you to hurry up we're about to leave," She said before running out of the room.

"You ready to blow Fabian's mind?" Olivia said wow nudging me.

I hid my blush while we walk down the stairs to find the rest of the family waiting at the door.

"Well don't you two look beautiful," Mr. Rutter said to us.

I look over to see the guys with their jaws to the ground. I look at Mrs. Rutter to see she was wearing a cream color dress that went to the floor and draped over her right arm with open toed high heels, a diamond bracelet, a diamond ring, diamond dangle earrings, and a necklace with a diamond pendant. Next to her was a Leila who was wearing a black and white strap dress, a flower necklace, and infinity ring with black flats. All the guys were wearing a white button up shirt, black pants with a black dress shoes, and a black blazer.**(Outfits on profile)**

"What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

We all left the house and into the limo. We went to go to a restaurant called in La Provence. It was so beautiful it was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The hostess brought us to our table and gave us our menus. We ordered our food and within an hour we started to eat. While we were eating we got interrupted by an unwanted guest.

"OMG what are you guys doing here?" Maddy said while standing behind Fabian.

She was wearing a short purple and black dress with one strap, high black open toe heels, diamond hoops, a diamond necklace, and a diamond bracelet with a black clutch bag.**(Outfits on profile)**

"Celebrating my parents anniversary," Olivia snapped.

"May I join you? I mean I feel like part of the family."

"How?" Olivia said with a confused face.

"Well when Fabian liked me I was over all the time," Maddy said while pulling in a chair right next to Fabian.

I noticed that her chair was awfully close to Fabian. Fabian looked at me with pleading eyes. I hesitantly grabbed Fabian's hand and laid my head on his shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Rutter quickly looked at us with confused faces. Fabian looked at them with a face that said "I'll tell you later". Maddie then grabbed Fabians biceps and started to squeeze them.

"Fabian I didn't know you were so strong,"She said.

"Maddy, don't you have a boyfriend?" Mick asked.

"We broke up. We had a huge fight. I don't want to go into any details."

The rest of the night was spent with Maddy flirting with Fabian, Mick trying to get her to leave, Olivia sending Maddy death glares, and Mr. and Mrs. Rutter trying to figure out what's going on between me and Fabian. We quickly left and got back into the limo and headed back to the house. Leon changed into our pajamas and just went to bed. This was the strangest day of my life, and it's only just the beginning of summer.

**AHHHHHH! I'm done with this chapter! Review! I luv you all for staying with me for this long! PEACE!**


End file.
